Third Star On The Right
by MeredithBrody
Summary: When Garcia and Kevin make their relationship official. Things are hard for Morgan, so he escapes as best he can, and as far away as he can. When she realises that she screwed up, can she find him, and make her amends.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Third Star On The Right  
><strong>**Summary: When Garcia and Kevin make their relationship official. Things are hard for Morgan, so he escapes as best he can, and as far away as he can. When she realises that she screwed up, can she find him, and make her amends.  
><strong>**Lyrics: It's OK - Atomic Kitten**

**My latest attempt at an epic, and I'm really hoping that this one sticks. I know this kind of storyline has been done before, but I'm hoping I can bring something different to it. This is AU, and since I want to mention a family Derek would love to be like in this first chapter, by OC, Bethan, and her kids will be involved periodically. This fic is set over several years, with 6 months separating the first two chapters. A million thanks go to Ana and PinkAngel for reading through and helping me when I got stuck.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well I remember all the nights I used to stay at home<br>**__**On the phone all night long  
><strong>__**Used to talk about the things we really wanna do  
><strong>__**I believed in you**_

He watched them exchange their vows, and his heart was suddenly in his feet. He had known that his best friend, his light and his soul, pledging her life to another man would affect him. But now he couldn't even bear to look at her. He had laid his feelings bare a few weeks ago, and she'd still married Kevin. Still insisted on him coming to the ceremony.

Hotch and Rossi had sat either side of him, both tutting and shaking their heads. The team weren't massive fans of Kevin, and the older profilers had both been there when he'd told Penelope. It was clear that they thought she was making a fools choice.

Derek knew better. He knew she was terrified, and because of that she was settling with a man who had never deserved her. He tried to look happy in the photos, but as soon as he could he escaped. Up in his hotel room he could think about what to do now.

One thing was absolutely certain, he couldn't stay in Quantico. He wasn't even sure he could stay in Virginia, or in the country. He thought back to the letter he had gotten a week previously. It was a fantastic opportunity, and he had been thinking about it seriously. He went to the phone and dialled through to Hotch's room.

Ten minutes later Hotch was in his room. Beth having taken Jack and her kids back to their hotel room. Derek was holding the letter, sitting almost silently on the bed.

"Morgan?" Hotch almost whispered, walking into the dark room.

"I'm here, I didn't realise it had gotten so dark" he replied as Hotch turned the light on. He sat down on the chair and just looked over at him. "I can't do this Hotch"

"What?"

"Being here, when she's married to him." he handed the letter over to him. "I wasn't sure what I was expecting when I told her my feelings, but I hoped she wouldn't marry him. She has, and that's made my decision easier. I want this job"

"Interpol? You'd need to move to France" he shot Hotch a look saying that he had reasoned that out. He wanted to be away, and where better than France.

"I would. I'd be heading their Child Abduction unit. It's a big responsibility, but I need to get away from her"

"Why does Penelope's marriage change your life Derek? Hotch asked him.

"Because I want what you have, Hotch." Derek almost shouted, he stood up and punched a wall, before settling down again. "You and Beth have each other, and between you, you have three amazing kids." he sighed, knowing his boss had watched him wait for Penelope for far too long. Blaming so many other reasons. "I wanted that, with her. I can't watch her get that, with him."

"I'll sort out your transfer. She'll miss you"

"I'll miss her, but, I need to do this"

"I understand" Hotch stood up, and bear hugged him. Before shaking his hand "Congratulations, detective."

_**I remember how you used to say**_

_**Have no fear, be OK**_

_**When you told me anything you want is possible**_

_**We could have it all**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Third Star On The Right  
><strong>**Summary: When Garcia and Kevin make their relationship official. Things are hard for Morgan, so he escapes as best he can, and as far away as he can. When she realises that she screwed up, can she find him, and make her amends  
><strong>**Lyrics: It's OK - Atomic Kitten**

**Like I said at the beginning of the last chapter, this is set 6 months after that first chapter, and here we'll finally get a glimpse of Garcia and Kevin! I have to apologise to my M/G girls, he is around for a few more chapters. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well you got to where you wanted like I knew you would<br>**__**Cash, car, house, it's all good  
><strong>__**Is that why you never come around here no more  
><strong>__**Like you did before**_

Driving through Quantico it seemed like nothing had changed, he knew better though. He had agreed to pick Hotch up. He had left Quantico after one wedding, and he had returned for another. Most of the team had wagered on Hotch and Beth never getting married. They had lived as a happy duo for 3 years before today, and he had been on the side of them remaining widows who lived together. He pulled up outside Hotch's and looked across, to see a pregnant Garcia pottering about in a garden. Hotch waved, and she waved back. Derek smiled, hoping she hadn't realised it was him in the car.

"You'll have to speak to her eventually, you're on the top table together" were Hotch's first words on closing the door. He snuck another look at Penelope, and her beauty hit him again. Even sat in the car he heard Lynch's shout, and he saw Penelope's jump.

"That's a fine hello. Lynch isn't I take it?" he replied, looking away from the girl who should have been his, and setting off to the hotel for the bachelor party

"I didn't even want to invite him, but Beth put her foot down on that" Derek laughed, he rarely got to see his friend and former colleague this happy.

"Well, they are married"

"They are already having problems though. She's over at ours with Beth almost every night," Hotch knew what he was telling Derek. That he should have waited, but having to hear that Penelope was pregnant from an 8 year old had been hard enough. He didn't want to think how he would have taken it if he'd been here when she found out.

"That bodes well" he replied sarcastically, getting a small chuckle out of Hotch, before he returned to the subject that was clearly on his mind

"Beth is trying to calm her down most of the time, I don't think successfully on at least half of the occasions."

"Maybe I should try talking to her tomorrow" he mused, trying to think how he would start a conversation about that when they hadn't spoken for 6 months.

"How's the job?" Hotch asked, in a transparent attempt to change the subject. He went along with him.

"Good, I have ended up spending more time in London and Paris than Lyon, but I have a nice little apartment there. Just room for one" they lapsed into a short silence, both engrossed in their own thoughts "So man, you happy? How is that new baby of yours?"

"He's not so new anymore, 4 months, and I think Beth is already fed up of Jack asking if he can teach soccer yet. He's so happy to not be the only boy now" Hotch smiled, "When we stop I'll show you photos"

"What did you name him?"

"Beth picked his first name, Daffyd. She wanted something Welsh to fit with the girls. His middle name is David" Derek chuckled, only Hotch would manage a relationship where he and his soon-to-be wife didn't even have the same first language.

"I bet Rossi is touched"

"Yeah, except now he's called David David Hotchner." Hotch chuckled

"That's unfortunate" Derek laughed, and was glad for an instant to be back.

_**Got it all that's the way it seems  
><strong>__**Looks like you live your dream  
><strong>__**And I hope your life turns out for the better now  
><strong>__**When I'm not around**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Third Star On The Right  
><strong>**Summary: When Garcia and Kevin make their relationship official. Things are hard for Morgan, so he escapes as best he can, and as far away as he can. When she realises that she screwed up, can she find him, and make her amends.  
><strong>**Lyrics: It's OK - Atomic Kitten**

**Next chapter starts three chapters with another song that will capture Garcia's side of things over the next six months. For the record, I'm figuring she's about 4 months pregnant, just far enough along to be showing. As always massive thanks to Ana and PinkAngel, who diligently both read this, and also help me with story ideas!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I believed in you<br>**__**Must have been a fool  
><strong>__**All my dreams were with you**_

The ceremony had been as fantastic as Derek had always imagined it would be. The party was abuzz with talk. Half of which he couldn't understand. He had been looking for Penelope since the end of the formal meal. Rossi had already taken JJ as his dance partner for when they joined the bride and groom during the first dance, which had left either Penelope or Ffion for his partner, and he was fairly sure that Ffion wasn't that interested in dancing.

"Uncle Derek, where you going?" Jack asked, pausing while chasing a group of girls who all bore a resemblance to Beth.

"Have you seen your aunt Penelope little man?" he asked, kneeling down so as to be more on Jack's level, he brushed some specks of dust off Jack's little suit and smiled.

"She's on the front steps. She argued with her husband and she is just stood there now, all sad"

"Hey, go and play, I'll cheer her up" He headed out to the front steps, standing and just watching her for a minute. When he cleared his throat she jumped, and he tried to push down the worry he felt.

"Derek" she whispered, looking up at him, barely moving a muscle. He wasn't sure how close to approach her, he wasn't sure what he could still do.

"Hi. Jack told me you were out here. How are you?" he asked neutrally, trying to keep his tone level.

"I'm OK" she replied, wiping her eyes again with her handkerchief. He started stepping down towards her as he spoke

"I could always tell when you were lying" He stopped in front of her and laid his hands on her shoulders.

"You left, Derek, you don't have the right to do this" she shrugged him off. He saw the hurt at his leaving in her eyes, but something else. A flash of loyalty to a man who had left his pregnant wife alone at a wedding. He suddenly saw red

"You married him, when I made damn sure you knew how I felt" he snapped, taking a step away from her. He brought his hands into fists in a bid to relax himself.

"Don't do this now Derek, please"

"Sure, whatever" he flatly replied, turning back to her. The tears in her eyes still weren't enough to calm the rage he was feeling. That she was with him, when he didn't treasure her.

"What did you think I was going to do? Leave him, get with you?" she snapped, catching the look in his eyes.

"Maybe I did"

"Well, that wasn't going to happen"

"Clearly. Penelope did you expect me to wait?" He asked, needing to know what she had thought, what she had wanted. Even if he had no intention of changing anything any time soon.

"I expected you to stay" she said quietly.

"I got offered the job, it was the right job at the right time, and I couldn't stay, and see all my dreams crash down around my ears" He shouted into the night. His frustration and anger finally finding an outlet.

"Derek, I" she trailed off, so quiet compared to his loud voice.

"You knew how I felt, and I know you felt the same"

"What's done is done"

"Now both our futures are in tatters, I hope you're happy" he turned away, and looked forward to getting back to France, at least there he could escape the guilt of leaving her.

_**I say it's OK I can promise you  
><strong>__**It's alright you ain't keeping me up  
><strong>__**All night no more  
><strong>__**You're not here but it's OK**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Third Star On The Right  
><strong>**Summary: When Garcia and Kevin make their relationship official. Things are hard for Morgan, so he escapes as best he can, and as far away as he can. When she realises that she screwed up, can she find him, and make her amends.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Anthem For The Unwanted - New Found Glory**

**I would like you to all know... I have a personal shield and it will be up up so very very high up until I post chapter 5. I posted this a little early for the lovely lovely KLCM who is "hooked" apparently :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bury me under a crooked sidewalk<br>**__**That's where we allegedly met  
><strong>__**I knew that this would end  
><strong>__**When the lines were drawn across your bed**_

"What are you doing?" Kevin slurred as he came back into the living room where she was putting some cartons of juice in her purse ready for an evening with Beth and the kids while Hotch was on a case. She spent as much time out of the house as she could. She couldn't help but look at Hotch and Beth's marriage and wonder why hers had never been as easy.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she snapped, trying not to vomit at the heavy alcohol smell coming off his breath and clothes. Kevin had always liked a drink on his way home from work or on a night out. Now it didn't even need to be night for him to drunk.

"Looks like you're going across the road again"

"They're my friends, Kevin" She sighed. Ready for the standard argument. She really needed to leave. She didn't want their baby to have to deal with Kevin's foul moods.

"They aren't my friends"

"Well, I'm not taking you am I?" She asked sarcastically, already heading towards the stairs to start packing her things. She hadn't got very much for the baby yet so at least she wasn't leaving much there.

"Maybe that's where the problem is"

"What problem?" she huffed. Climbing the stairs was problematic now, as was almost anything. She was feeling every day of her pregnancy now. It was so exhausting, and she was ready to meet the baby.

"Please, you're barely pregnant and we never have sex"

"Kevin I'm almost 8 months pregnant"

"It's been that long?" He asked looking confused. She didn't want to have this conversation again and again, now it was time for it to all be over.

"Are you purposefully being an ass?"

"Are you purposefully leaving me out of your life?"

"How can I be leaving you out, I married you" She tried one last chance to avert what she knew was coming. His jealousy was the driving force in why she'd agreed to marry him. She'd hoped that then he would stop questioning everything she did. But the reason he was jealous had since left, and there was no reason she should continue putting up with the same argument. She threw her favourite clothes in her suitcase, and walking around him

"There is your other life, the life with the team. I'm never involved in that"

"Jesus Kevin! Derek left. He lives in England or France or somewhere. Stop being an idiot"

"We should move away" Kevin whispered, grabbing on of her hands. She tried to suppress a shudder at the man Kevin had become touching her at all.

"That is not happening" She pulled her hand free and dragged the case off the bed, she avoided standing to close to him, not knowing what he would do now he saw that she might actually leave.

"Why not?" He demanded, his voice slowly getting louder.

"All my friends are here, my job!"

"Is only a job"

"I'm guessing my friends are only friends then?" she pulled the suitcase to the stairs, hearing him follow her every step of the was

"Well…" he trailed off and she understood his implication

"Go to hell Kevin" she turned around, not knowing how close he had gotten, and knowing she was stood in a dangerous position.

"I'll meet you there" he shouted, and pushed.

_**I know that I'm not a smooth talker  
><strong>__**I know my eyes are the wrong colour  
><strong>__**To hear you open up your willing eyes and say  
><strong>_"_**Did you mean it" cause I didn't hear it**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Third Star On The Right  
><strong>**Summary: When Garcia and Kevin make their relationship official. Things are hard for Morgan, so he escapes as best he can, and as far away as he can. When she realises that she screwed up, can she find him, and make her amends.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Anthem For The Unwanted - New Found Glory**

**OK Folks! Posting now and then you'll have to wait til tomorrow. My little sister is still awake tonight, and I can't seem to write when she's awak. I don't get it either honestly. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bury me six feet under your bedroom<br>**__**That's about as far as you could get  
><strong>__**I knew that this would end  
><strong>__**When you packed me up and then left me for dead**_

She woke up, and the lights around her felt different, she couldn't remember anything. She laid there, things slowly coming back to her. She remembered right through to arguing with Kevin. The baby.

That was when she tried to sit up, and found her body wasn't co-operating.

"Penelope, calm down" came a soothing voice she recognised. After a few seconds the name came to her. It was Rossi. She finally opened her eyes properly. See Rossi and a doctor stood over her

"The baby?" she asked in a croaky voice.

"Slowly" the doctor said, resting her hand on Penelope's shoulder.

"The baby?" She asked again after a few hacking coughs. Looking all around for signs of the baby that had lived inside her for the best part of a year

"She's fine, with Hotch and Beth at the moment" Rossi smiled, gently stroking her hand in a calming gesture.

"What happened?" she asked, fighting to stay conscious

"Kevin pushed you down the stairs"

"We were fighting" she coughed again "I wanted to leave" the memory flooded back.

"He thought he killed you, we all did. The paramedics had to be so careful with the baby."

"She's OK?" she would have to kill Kevin herself if anything had happened to her baby. She couldn't think of it as their baby.

"She needs a name, we've been calling her Baby-Girl Garcia" she tried to not show how the memory of Derek hurt her. He was gone, so gone now, and she doubted he'd come back to the US any time soon.

"Kerrine, her name is Kerrine. What happened with Kevin?"

"He was arrested, and charged"

"How long was I?" she was almost afraid to ask, afraid she'd missed months with her new child.

"Almost two weeks. One of them in a coma, the other medically induced"

"But Kerrine is OK"

"She's doing brilliantly" he whispered, stroking her hand as she fell back to sleep.

"I want to see her" she yawned, doing her best to stay awake, but drifting off before there was a chance to meet the baby. A few hours later she woke feeling better, and was happy to hear the sound of children in her room.

"Shh, Fee. You'll wake Penelope"

"But I wanna hold the baby"

"Not before mommy gets a chance" she coughed and found the bed controls to sit herself up a little. She smiled at the kids as Hotch passed her daughter to her.

"Come on you lot, lets go get some cake and ice-cream and leave daddy here" Penelope smiled as Beth corralled their kids out and down to the canteen. She finally took a long look at her little girl. She was perfect, sound asleep in her arms Penelope had never felt happier. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the little lump in her arms.

"She's was 4 pounds, 3 ounces at birth, but she didn't need any medical assistance at all, came out screaming according to Beth." he smiled, stoking the baby's cheek and smiling too

"Beth went in with me?"

"Since Kevin was arrested, I'm your other emergency contact, and I'm your legal proxy in any case. You and her were close, and I was dealing with getting a custody arrangement sorted so Kerrine never went into the system" he shrugged. Something she'd never seen him do.

"Thank you, uncle Aaron." she smiled, and looked up at him, breaking her gaze from her daughter for only a second "For everything"

"Don't mention it, Penelope." he replied, and they both went back to watching the little girl sleep.

_**You knew that I was a pushover  
><strong>__**So you pushed me right over the edge  
><strong>__**I must say you never looked so good in black  
><strong>__**But did you mean it cause I didn't hear it**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Third Star On The Right  
><strong>**Summary: When Garcia and Kevin make their relationship official. Things are hard for Morgan, so he escapes as best he can, and as far away as he can. When she realises that she screwed up, can she find him, and make her amends.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Anthem For The Unwanted - New Found Glory**

**This chapter is shorter than the others. That's just where it felt right to cut this chapter off. I hope you're all enjoying this though!  
>Depression hit this afternoon, as we (being the British public) thought that Margaret Thatcher was dead. Unfortunately for us, and her family, it was an American killed in a car accident. RIP to that Margaret Thatcher. Wish ours would just die already. (If you aren't British you cannot have a go at me for this AN)<br>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>If you're having second thoughts<br>**__**Then you'd better speak up  
><strong>__**You didn't want me  
><strong>__**You didn't need me**_

She hadn't been able to view any of the trial so far, but Rossi and Beth had reported back daily. Both Penelope and Hotch had been called as material witnesses for the prosecution, and today she was going in. They'd set aside the whole day for her testimony, as they thought she would have a lot to say, and in reality she did. The court had already heard from doctors and colleagues and others, but nobody who had lived with him in recent months.

Beth had stayed home with the kids, but Rossi and Hotch were both at the courthouse for her. She was pacing the corridor while waiting to be called. She had seen Kevin be walked in. He had made bail and was allowed out.

"Penny" came an unwelcome call along the corridor. She turned and saw Kevin's greasy head coming towards her. She shook her head. Retreating behind Rossi and Hotch.

"Kevin you can't talk to me!" she called through their shoulders. They kept a barrier between herself and Kevin as he tried to circle her

"Can we try again, please. I love you" he pleaded, and tried desperately to get through to her.

"You tried to kill me!" she shouted. Loud enough that she was sure the entire courthouse had heard her.

"I will fight for you" Kevin said, beginning to push at Rossi and Hotch, neither of whom moved so much as an inch.

"We aren't going back to you. I deserve better"

"Take your client away, now" Hotch commanded as Kevin's lawyer walked along the corridor. The lawyer dragged Kevin into the courtroom. Rossi left to go and sit in the viewing gallery, while Hotch waited with her. Half an hour later she was called through.

"That went will Ms Garcia. Mr Hotchner you'll be called tomorrow"

"Is it true that Kevin had a charge of witness tampering added"

"Yes. I must go, I'll see you all tomorrow. You're now free to observe the trial" the legal team for the state walked away, and she breathed a sigh of relief. She was chatting to Hotch and Rossi as a shout came down the hall, followed by running footsteps

"Bitch! What did you tell all those lies for" Kevin screamed as he ran down the hallway. "Why did I marry a slut like you. I bet that bastard isn't even mine. You lied to them. Did you lie to me too"

"Hey, Lynch" came another voice from a doorway, and as he came to a stop at the doorway, all they heard was a crunch of breaking bone, and Kevin dropping to the floor. "you're the liar"

Penelope's jaw dropped open as the man stepped out of the shadows, and he turned round to her. "Hey baby girl, what have I missed?"

_**What did you say  
><strong>__**As I walked out the door  
><strong>__**Did you want me back  
><strong>__**Do you want me back**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Third Star On The Right  
><strong>**Summary: When Garcia and Kevin make their relationship official. Things are hard for Morgan, so he escapes as best he can, and as far away as he can. When she realises that she screwed up, can she find him, and make her amends.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Have You Ever - S Club 7**

**This is set almost exactly a year after chapter 1.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sometimes it's wrong to walk away<br>**__**Though you think it's over  
><strong>__**Knowing there's so much more to say**_

He hit play on the answer phone, and listened to his voicemails as he continued packing his things. The first two were French salespeople. He'd never get used to French, even if he lived here another 40 years. The third one caught his interest.

"_Morgan, it's Hotch. I thought I'd tell you that I've put you forward for a vacancy back here in Quantico. Team leader of the B team. They need a competent agent in charge, and it's similar to what you're doing there. Before you scoff and erase this, Garcia and Lynch are no more. It's a messy story I'd rather tell you in person. Strauss has backed my recommendation. The job is yours if you want it. Call me when you get this."_

He picked up the phone and dialled Hotch's number. His palms were suddenly sweaty, and he hadn't felt this nervous since he was a teen. He wouldn't have been surprised if his voice had even squeaked.

"_Hotchner"_ Hotch answered in his usual clipped and busy tone.

"Hey Hotch." He sighed as his voice did squeak, and he was hoping Hotch would attribute it to a bad line.

"_Morgan, how is it going?"_ Hotch asked, his voice giving away the smile.

"That job? I'll take it" he almost pumped the air as he heard Hotch's chuckle. His former boss knew him far too well.

"_I hoped you would" _

"But, tell me about Lynch and Penelope. If he hurt her I'll kill him" He had wanted to know for weeks how they were going, what they'd had. If they were happy, but he couldn't just call someone and start asking that. The voicemail Hotch had left had been his worst fear. He had known from the tone and wording that Hotch had bad news for him.

"_She's just out the hospital Derek. He pushed her down the stairs"_

"What?" his mind was suddenly blank. He had known Lynch was scum, but he hadn't ever thought he'd be capable of that.

"_She's OK, the baby too. A little girl"_

"I'm gonna kill Lynch" he said, his first crystal clear thought. No matter what had happened, Lynch didn't deserve a life if he could do that to a woman he supposedly loved.

"_No you aren't. His trial starts tomorrow. Penelope will be called on day 5"_

"I'll be there for it. Just don't tell her I'm coming. I was wrong to leave, I could have said so much, I could have stopped this" he tried not to sound self pitying, but it was completely true.

"_No, you couldn't. None of us could. Hand in your resignation today"_

"I already did" he laughed, and started putting more in his suitcases. Glad to know he'd be back in spitting distance of Penelope soon.

"_See you in a few days"_

His flight had been delayed, and he'd been rather irate on the flight. He knew that Penelope would be giving her testimony now. He worried what happened. When he landed in DC, he got a cab straight to the courthouse, where he arrived just as Kevin's trial finished for the day. He was walking along a corridor when he heard a familiar voice shout

"Bitch!" was all he needed to hear, he got to a door where he could hear the shouting clearer, he knew what he could do now.

"Hey, Lynch" As he started slowing down and turning towards him, he cold cocked him. Lynch was out on the floor unconscious before he turned to Rossi, Hotch and Penelope. Both Rossi and Penelope's jaws had dropped. He looked straight at her and pulled out his most dazzling smile. "Hey baby girl"

_**Suddenly the moment's gone  
><strong>__**And all your dreams are upside down  
><strong>__**And you just wanna change the way the world goes round**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Third Star On The Right  
><strong>**Summary: When Garcia and Kevin make their relationship official. Things are hard for Morgan, so he escapes as best he can, and as far away as he can. When she realises that she screwed up, can she find him, and make her amends.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Have You Ever - S Club 7**

**Sorry about the lack of posting last night. I was half asleep late last night and forgot. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Can't help but think that this is wrong<br>**__**We should be together  
><strong>__**Back in your arms where I belong**_

He hadn't expected a warm reception, but he'd hoped for more than her turning on her heel and almost running out of the courthouse. He had gone home dejected, until his phone had vibrated with a text from her.

_~I don't know what you could say to make up for the year you missed. But I'd at least like to hear it. You know where I live~_

He had almost raced down to his car, amazed that he wasn't more nervous, and he'd not thought for even a second about what he was going to say to her. How did he explain that he left because he was massively jealous of her then husband. The nerves and fear didn't settle until he was stood on her doorstep.

"Hey, Derek, come in" she said answering the door, he could hear the cries of a small child, reminding him of how much had changed in the last year.

"I'm sorry" he muttered, following her through to the lounge, where she picked up the wriggling bundle and put her over her shoulder.

"Is that all you have to say?" she turned back to face him again, gently rubbing the babies back as she walked over to the sofa.

"I don't know how to tell you why I left" he shrugged, hoping that his expression showed that he really didn't know how to explain what was going through his mind.

"Why not start at the beginning. It's almost time I feed Ker."

"Ker?" he asked, wondering if that was the baby's full name, or just a nickname.

"My daughter"

"How old is she?" he felt bad, he knew so little about Penelope and her daughter's life so far. He had only known the trial date thanks to Hotch, otherwise he would have missed her today, and he didn't want to think what Kevin would have done.

"9 weeks now" she smiled and put the baby in his arms. He smiled down at the tiny but beautiful green eyes. She was a gorgeous baby, and he couldn't help but wish once again that this was his child, not Kevin's.

"How are you doing?" he asked, dragging his gaze from the bundle in his arms, just in time for Penelope to hand him a bottle.

"I'm coping, I suppose I'm glad in a way that Kevin showed his true colours before she arrived"

"I wish I'd been here, or that I could have stopped him" he muttered, watching as the baby started falling asleep as she sucked at the bottle.

"Nobody could" Penelope whispered, putting her hand on his and adding a little more pressure to the bottle.

"That's not gonna stop me feeling guilty for abandoning you" he replied, his voice shaking as he realised what had gone on, and now his girl was a single mother.

"Why did you go?" she asked, throwing a towel over his shoulder and helping him get the baby in the right position on his shoulder.

"Because I couldn't stand you being with him, and not with me. Especially after I told you that I'd been in love with you for almost as long as I'd known you" he told her everything else. How is heart had broken, and how escaping had seemed preferable.

"Why had you never told me before?" she asked quietly when he finished.

"Because I wanted you to be happy"

"I want you to be happy"

"Then maybe, once we're back on track as friends, we can think about something more" he smiled, laying the baby back in his arms. Doing whatever felt natural to him.

"Lets see how things go Derek, I have Kerrine to think about too"

"She should always come first." He paused, looking down at the baby girl and seeing how much like Penelope Kerrine was. "She looks just like you baby girl" he handed Kerrine back to her mother, and knew that she was going to be an amazing mother.

"You think so" she smiled, and they spent the rest of the evening sharing stories of their year apart.

_**Now I finally realise  
><strong>__**It was forever that I'd found  
><strong>__**I'd give it all to change the way the world goes round**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Third Star On The Right  
><strong>**Summary: When Garcia and Kevin make their relationship official. Things are hard for Morgan, so he escapes as best he can, and as far away as he can. When she realises that she screwed up, can she find him, and make her amends.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Have You Ever - S Club 7**

**Just an FYI. When Beth snaps in Welsh, she says "Stop that now". I try to get one line of Welsh in any fanfic she is involved in. Once this fic is completed, there will be a companion piece showing Beth and Hotch's relationship. First chapter that hit over 1000 words in this fic! Woop de woop!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tell me have you ever loved and lost somebody<br>**__**Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
><strong>__**Can't you see that's the way I feel  
><strong>__**About you and me baby**_

He had been at work a little over an hour when his phone had rang. Penelope needed a big favour from him, but he wasn't sure what he could do. _"Derek please"_ Penelope begged. Normally she didn't have to ask him for anything more than once, but how was he supposed to look after a child.

"I have work too" he argued back, his hours were long, and he had never had to care for a child alone.

"_Your work doesn't require you to leave Quantico. Beth can watch her during the day, but with Jack, Fee, Cerys and Daffyd she can't have Kerrine overnight too"_

"OK I'll do it" he sighed, knowing she wouldn't give up until he did. He was sure that a few days bonding with his new goddaughter would probably be a good thing.

"_I'll get Beth to give you the spare keys tonight. She'll sleep fine in her buggy" _she sounded as thankful as he imagined she would.

"You sure I'm the best person for this?" he asked again, and his trepidation must have come across in his voice as she snapped back at him

"_She's 5 months old Derek, you won't break her"_

"She might break me"

"_Grow a pair man. I'll see you when I get back" _He smiled at her gentle rebuke, and hung up the phone. As soon as he finished his paperwork he headed for Hotch and Beth's place. Beth had left her job to look after the kids, and Penelope gave her some money towards caring for Kerrine when she was at work. As he rang the doorbell he was greeted by Ffion and Jack running out of the door, and Beth's voice shouting after them

"Remember you two, home before it goes dark, and call me when you get to Terry's. Hey Morgan, here for Ker?" she smiled and lead him back into the house

"Mummy I want to go and play" whined the tiny girl he remembered meeting when she could barely talk any English. Like Ffion, and Beth herself, Cerys had only spoken Welsh until they had moved away.

"Cerys when your homework is done you can play in the garden. Had you not been silly with tea you could have gone with Fee and Jack"

"But mum"

"Stopio y bellach Cerys" Beth snapped, before turning back to him "Kerrine just had her tea with us, and I've not long since changed her,

"Thanks Beth. Is there anything I need to do?"

"Keep the buggy in your bedroom as I know from Pen that Ker is having trouble with sleeping through. If she wakes up just wrap her in the shirt in the bag"

"OK" he felt less confident about the situation by the minute. As she handed him Kerrine he smiled as he marvelled at how big she seemed compared to when he thought back to first holding her.

"You'll do fine Derek. Trust me" Beth smiled and ushered him out of the house. He had a car seat fitted in his car before he left work. Beth helped him get a couple of bags and the buggy into the car before he left. Carrying everything up with Kerrine was difficult, but he found an easy way to do it.

"Kiddo you are making life hard work for your uncle D you know" he smiled as Kerrine just looked up at him smiling. He laid down on the floor next to her, gently rubbing her tummy in the way he'd seen Penelope do a hundred times. The soft noise Kerrine made had him giggling along with her as he started blowing raspberries on her tummy. He laid playing with her for a little while, before a cough shook him from his reverie. He looked up to see Penelope standing in the doorway,

"Hotch decided he didn't need me after all"

"How long have you been stood there?" he asked, smiling and blowing another raspberry on Kerrine's stomach before standing up with her and walking over to Penelope.

"Long enough to know that when you make some lucky woman a mother, you're going to be an excellent father"

"There is only one woman I could ever do that with, and she's in this room" he smiled, and knew he had made her realise that he was serious about them taking their re-established friendship a stage further than before.

_**Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
><strong>__**Looking down the road you should be taking  
><strong>__**I should know cause I loved and lost  
><strong>__**The day I let you go**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Third Star On The Right  
><strong>**Summary: When Garcia and Kevin make their relationship official. Things are hard for Morgan, so he escapes as best he can, and as far away as he can. When she realises that she screwed up, can she find him, and make her amends.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Sing A Powerful Song - The Saw Doctors**

**So, this chapter is going out the first of December, now like most I've now turned on my Christmas tree. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>When the troubles of the whole wide world<br>**__**Come knocking on your door  
><strong>__**And there's problems of a different kind  
><strong>__**That you've never had before**_

She hadn't been able to sleep for what felt like days. Since she'd arrived home and seen Derek playing so innocently with Kerrine, her heart had been telling her it was time to move on, and maybe give Derek a chance. He had been by her side when Kevin had been found guilty of all charges, and he had always been there when she needed a friend. He had even found a place closer, so if she ever needed help in the night he'd be right around the corner. He hadn't pushed her for anything, but she knew he wanted them to be more than friends.

It was finally beginning to dawn on her that maybe she wanted that too.

Her alarm started going off, and she realised she'd got a whole 3 hours of sleep. A record for the last few days. As she got out of bed, she felt Kerrine begin to stir beside her. The little girl flexing her limbs in a baby approximation of a stretch. She was dressing as her cell went off. She grabbed it as she turned to change Kerrine's diaper. Wondering how she had managed to get so good at multitasking

"Yo, yo ye giddy oh. The ever wonderful oracle of Quantico speaking"

"Could I get a better hello than that"

"I'm hoping not. My life is just to give you pleasure"

"Hey hold that dirty mouth baby girl, I have Henry in the car"

"Why?"

"Why hold the mouth or why do I have Henry?"

"The latter Derek"

"JJ had to head in to the hospital, some kind of check up, I said I'd drop Henry at school"

"Hi aunty Pen!" came a shout and a giggle in the car.

"Hey Henry-boo. How close are you?"

"Right around the corner, need me to drive you in?"

"Don't I almost every day"

"Go drop Ker off and I'll see you soon" She laughed as she hung up and ran Kerrine across the road. Beth, as always, greeted them with a cup of coffee and a random line of Welsh. As Daffyd came up for one, she was getting used to sleeping again. She had just finished getting ready as Derek and Henry pulled up outside the door.

"Aunty Pen, why isn't Uncle Derek your boyfriend" Henry asked as she shut the door

"Because" she wasn't entirely sure what she could say to appease the 5 year old.

"I like Cerys, so I asked Cerys to be my girlfriend. Uncle Derek do you like Aunty Pen?"

"Of course I do bud" Derek answered, throwing her a significant look

"Then why not ask her to be your girlfriend?"

"Out of the mouths of babes" she smiled at Derek as they pulled up outside the school, Penelope could already see Jack, Ffion and Cerys through the gates. Henry ran straight out to join them. "If Henry can see that we want to be together, maybe it's time we give it a try?"

"You mean it?" his face broke into a grin, although his voice made him sound more like Reid than his usual suave self.

"Of course, we spend so much time together again anyway, and you're amazing with Kerrine. Lets try at least" she laughed as his smile grew even wider, and she couldn't help but respond in kind. "I mean, I need to take things slowly Derek."

"I'd never hurt you Penelope" he looked over at her, before pulling in to the sidewalk so he could turn to her. She watched as his hands lay on her knee.

"Logically, I know that. But I thought I knew Kevin too." she almost whispered,

"Lets try having a couple of friend dates first. Then, maybe move along further?"

"See how everything goes right?"

"Baby girl, I will wait for you, as long as you need"

"You promise, you won't leave again"

"I swear, I will not leave you"

"Do you want to know" she trailed off, looking anywhere but at him. The tension in the car building "Why I picked Kevin first time round?"

"My reputation, I already know" he replied in kind, gently stroking her leg in a supportive fashion

"No. I knew the you beyond the rep. I picked him because he was the safe bet. I knew that he wanted what I wanted. A family. It wasn't until after the wedding that I realised, he didn't know me. He loved what I could become, he didn't love me."

"Then why didn't you leave him?" Derek asked, looking at her with a curiosity that she herself felt whenever she thought back on that crystalising moment. The week of Hotch and Beth's wedding.

"I was pregnant, and I suppose I was afraid, I'd already lost you"

"You never lost me. Every damn minute I was in France I thought about you. I wondered if you were ok, what you had done on a given day." the emotion in his voice moved her past where her own tumultuous feelings were taking her, she felt the tears welling behind her eyes, and a lump forming in her throat as she realised, he'd only been a physical distance away.

"I picked the safe option, rather than risk losing everything" she almost sobbed, "the only good thing to come of that decision was my daughter. I can't hate Kevin because she is part of him too"

"No, Penelope. It takes more than sperm to become a father, and it takes more than a ring to become a husband"

_**When you've played against a gale force wind  
><strong>__**And it changes at half time  
><strong>__**And you find your strength deserting you  
><strong>__**And an emptiness inside**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Third Star On The Right  
><strong>**Summary: When Garcia and Kevin make their relationship official. Things are hard for Morgan, so he escapes as best he can, and as far away as he can. When she realises that she screwed up, can she find him, and make her amends.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Sing A Powerful Song - The Saw Doctors**

**This chapter is particularly special to me, because I combined two of my greatest passions. I have Beth and Pen watching the 4****th**** Star Trek series, "Voyager" and the comments on that are in for a joke, this is the kind of thing my girlfriends and I do when we need a serious chat. For some reason, Star Trek is great to laugh with. If you have never even attempted a Trek, I STRONGLY recommend giving Voyager a try. I'd like to remind people that Beth is an OC. There are previous stories with her... but this Beth is a little different than that Beth. So... Yeah. I promise I'll write her story soon.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>When they want to ruin our province<br>**__**Just turn it into gold  
><strong>__**When they think our greatest asset  
><strong>__**Can be minded all up and sold**_

All day at work she found herself thinking back over what Derek had said. Her emotions were still yo-yoing between elated that he wanted to try something more than just their friendship, to an intense fear of being let down and hurt again. She wasn't sure how to be the girl Derek had known before he left 15 months ago, alongside the mother and abuse survivor she was now. When Derek got down underneath the sass and personality. Would he still love the damaged soul underneath?

She had called an emergency ice-cream, wine and chick-flick night with Beth almost the moment she got home. Beth had brought Daffyd over, and the babies were sleeping soundly, while the two women were watching one of the Star Trek series, their biggest shared passion, and talking about Penelope's issues.

"I still don't see what you think the problems are" Beth pointed out as she once again switched the DVD, second bottle of wine and third Voyager disk of the night, and they were only just getting to the personal issues that had led to the emergency girl-date.

"Maybe the fact I'm occasionally a crazy person" her voice raised and went rather shrill on the last two words.

"We all are. Come on Aaron and I have been together nearly 4 years and I only told him last week that I'm afraid of toilet goblins" Beth smiled, but cast a look towards the downstairs bathroom

"Is that why you never sit down on the toilet" Penelope asked, always curious as to why Beth had never sat down in the bathroom. Like most girls on nights out, they all knew one another's habits

"That would be why, at least outside of my own place" Beth smiled and winked.

"So, you're saying it's OK to be crazy, as long as the other person accepts it"

"Morgan has known you long enough to know more about the crazy than anyone else you know, right? Plus he forgave you for choosing Kevin, and forgave him for leaving, yes?" Beth chugged another glass of wine down, she had drunk far more of the wine the Penelope herself had done so.

"I think so" she knew from her friends look that she didn't sound confident "we talked about it and, I think we got all the issues out but" she trailed off, and took a break long enough to look over at the TV. "Tom Paris is fine" she smiled, looking at the blonde and blue eyed man on the screen.

"You are so right," The two women both made a soft noise as he carried a small child along a corridor. Beth shook her head a few seconds later and looked back at her. "but we were talking about you and Morgan"

"I suppose I'm afraid to be hurt again"

"Isn't that the risk we all take every time we enter a relationship?" Beth pointed out, and Penelope had to look over at her friend as Daffyd let a cry out, she got up and carried her son back to the sofa, where he curled up on her chest.

"How did you get so wise?" Penelope asked, watching as Daffyd slid back into sleep curled up against his mother.

"I married Aaron. Patience and wise-ness come with the territory"

"Is that even a word" she laughed and drank another glass of wine, glad that Kerrine seemed to be happily sleeping though.

"I have no idea, I'm a little drunk and need I remind you I don't speak English well when I'm drunk"

"You know what I've always wondered. How can Voyager beat the Borg so many times on its own, when fleets are destroyed around Earth" she pointed out, looking at the Borg verse Voyager battle flashing on the screen.

"It's the Janeway-hair factor" Beth giggled, and the two of them lapsed into giggles.

_**When they factories are all closing  
><strong>__**Like they are in our hometown  
><strong>__**When your friends are looking out for work  
><strong>__**That's nowhere to be found**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Third Star On The Right  
><strong>**Summary: When Garcia and Kevin make their relationship official. Things are hard for Morgan, so he escapes as best he can, and as far away as he can. When she realises that she screwed up, can she find him, and make her amends.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Sing A Powerful Song - The Saw Doctors**

**Hey everyone. Not even closed to finishing this story yet, and I'm writing at least 9 days ahead of where I'm posting. So I hope you're all enjoying this still! Hit me up with a review please! I love reading them. Today was infusion day, and the next one is my birthday. I adore it O_o**

* * *

><p><em><strong>When there's people that will harm you<br>**__**Though you've done to them no wrong  
><strong>__**It's time to sing, it's time to sing  
><strong>__**Sing a powerful song**_

She knew that Derek was just waiting to whisk her away on a fancy night out, but nights out were almost a thing of the past for her unless she could get a babysitter. This week she finally had a chance to get her in, and Derek was whisking her away for the evening. In the 3 months since she and Derek had thought to giving a relationship between them a try, they had been on almost a date a week, mostly in her place. He would cook and they'd have a quiet night in. She knew as well as he did that tonight was an important night.

They wouldn't just be on a date. They would be celebrating her divorce, meaning she was officially free and single. She was excited for the night, but also insanely nervous.

"Ms Garcia" came a voice from the open front door, she looked round to see Leanna, the babysitter for the evening. She smiled as she turned back to the mirror

"Come in Leanna" she put on the last of her lipgloss and turned to the door

"Why is Ker throwing food through the door?"

"If you figure out how too, ask her. She hasn't eaten a bit of it"

"Is there anything I need to know for tonight?"

"Hey baby girl"

"Hi Derek, just a second" she turned back to Leanna "She's been running a bit of a temperature today, and hasn't eaten much. Just give her one of the bottles of milk in the fridge, and keep a bottle of cool bottled water around"

"If anything happens, call Beth if it's not serious, call you and 911 if it is"

"Exactly" she smiled and kissed Kerrine "see you tomorrow baby girl." she smiled as Derek kissed Kerrine's forehead too and followed her out of the door.

"So what are we doing tonight, Mister Morgan?"

"A little dinner, a little dancing" he murmured seductively. She was simultaneously excited and aroused, but at the same time felt just a trickle of fear, because she knew that tonight was the night. The night that they moved further than they ever had. "And more than a little fun, I think"

"I should hope so" she smiled, focusing on him.

* * *

><p>The meal had been fantastic, they had spent most of the meal flirting and playing tricks on each other. Their usual behaviour, but with an undercurrent of what would happen later on. They were in the car on the way to Derek's favourite dance club when her cell rang. She looked at the id and saw Beth's number flashing<p>

"Hi Beth, what's happening" she laughed, still taking in the joke Derek had just told

"You need to get to Memorial Hospital, now Penelope" Beth said tersely.

"What's happened?" Penelope began to panic, knowing right away that something was wrong.

"About an hour ago Lee got worried when Kerrine wouldn't drink anything. She brought her over. Half an hour ago she had her first seizure. She's had two since."

"We'll be there in a few minutes" she hung up, tears jumping to her eyes right away. Her heart hurt from fear of something serious happening to Kerrine. She looked over to Derek, and saw worry in his eyes.

"Penelope?" he asked, his voice trembling as he saw the tears beginning to run down her face.

"Kerrine's been rushed to Memorial Hospital" she whispered, wiping her eyes as she looked out of the window.

"Why?"

"I don't know Derek, I just need to get there!" She cried loudly. Her emotions getting the best of her. She had never been more grateful for the sirens on his SUV, as he rushed her to the hospital. When she ran into the ER she stood impatiently at the desk.

"I'm here for Kerrine Garcia"

"This way, she's in our paediatric wing."

"Is she OK"

"Can I ask who you are"

"We're her parents" Derek chimed in, taking hold of her hand as she shuddered, walking into the room where Kerrine was sat up in the bed, crying. She ran over and stroked her cheek, she wasn't able to pick up her baby girl, because of all the wires connected to her.

"Ms Garcia. I'm Doctor Greene, I've been caring for Kerrine since she came in"

"Do you know what's happening"

"She was running a high temperature, we're waiting for her blood results before we write it off as just a febrile seizure." the doctor patted her on the shoulder "if she has an infection that could easily have caused it." he nodded to the nurse "we'll remove the leads since we've cleared that. Then you can hold her"

"Thank you, doctor" she replied, smiling at Kerrine as Derek thanked Beth for staying.

"Hey little miss, you like giving your mom and me a fright huh?" he smiled, looking down at Kerrine, a minute later she was free of the leads and Penelope picked her up. Kerrine reached out for Derek, The three of them stood together, Kerrine looking between the two of them and giggling.

She looked at Derek holding her daughter, and realised that she already had her family.

_**Well their spirits they need rising  
><strong>__**To be happy, proud and strong  
><strong>__**It's time to sing, it's time to sing  
><strong>__**Sing a powerful song**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Third Star On The Right  
><strong>**Summary: When Garcia and Kevin make their relationship official. Things are hard for Morgan, so he escapes as best he can, and as far away as he can. When she realises that she screwed up, can she find him, and make her amends.  
><strong>**Lyrics: The Only Exception - Paramore**

**Awwwww I love how everyone likes this story now. ANYWAY. Can I get 100 reviews before I post chapter 13?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>When I was younger I saw<br>**__**My daddy cry and curse at the wind  
><strong>__**He broke his own heart and I watched  
><strong>__**As he tried to reassemble it**_

They had brought Kerrine home, after finding out she had a urinary tract infection that had spiked her temperature. Beth had walked home asking her to keep them informed about Kerrine's condition. She had put Ker in her cradle, and watched Derek as he looked toward Ker. "What did you mean" she asked quietly, moving her gaze back to Kerrine.

"By what?"

"Telling the doctor we're her parents"

"Penelope, when you told me Beth's message I was so afraid. So afraid that that bright little baby, who makes me smile, and who makes me realise that there is more to life than myself. I was so worried that she wouldn't be here to keep me on track, and I was afraid for you, and for me. Because if there was anything to happen to Kerrine, we'd both be worse for it?"

"Do you mean that?"

"If I didn't know she was Lynch's daughter, it wouldn't be obvious. She is just like you, Penelope, she is a baby baby girl. I love her as much as I love you, and if anything happened to either of you" he trailed of, his eyes glassing over as he took her hands "I wouldn't forgive myself"

"I love you, Derek"

"I know you do."

"The court took away Kevin's rights over Kerrine. Maybe if we work out, you could adopt her?"

"Penelope, that would make my life complete. I want you to be my family." with that she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. A few seconds later he was kissing her back. Harder than he had ever kissed anyone in his life. He held her against him tightly, before leading them down towards her bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Shhh, baby baby. We don't wanna wake momma do we"<p>

"Momma is already awake" she replied sleepily. Looking to where Derek was sat on the bed in just a pair of shorts, holding Kerrine on his knee

"Oh, she's awake. What have we been working on baby baby. Can you say it with me?"

"Ma ma ma ma ma ma ma" Kerrine giggled as Penelope sat up, leaning down to her daughter and tickling her stomach, she couldn't help but look down at her little girl

"What are you saying there lady?" she laughed as Kerrine clapped her hands together

"Ma ma ma ma ma ma ma"

"How did you teach her that?" she smiled up at Derek before giving him a kiss on the cheek

"A picture of you and a lot of repeating since she woke me up at 5am"

"Her temperature is much lower this morning" she touched Kerrine's forehead again, feeling how cool her daughter was, and was glad that whatever the doctors had given her had worked

"Afternoon" Derek laughed, and she jumped, reaching for the clock and instead fumbled and dropped the clock on her face.

"What, what time is it" she mumbled, pulling a pillow over her face until she knew that Derek's smile would be gone.

"Almost 1pm. We left you to sleep in. Ker and I even ran to the store"

"You are gods gift Derek Morgan" She smiled, leaning up and kissing him lightly,

"That's why you love me, Penelope Garcia"

"Cocky man" she laughed, and went back to focusing on Kerrine.

_**And my momma swore that she would  
><strong>__**Never let herself forget  
><strong>__**And that was the day that I promised  
><strong>__**I'd never sing of love if it does not exist**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Third Star On The Right  
><strong>**Summary: When Garcia and Kevin make their relationship official. Things are hard for Morgan, so he escapes as best he can, and as far away as he can. When she realises that she screwed up, can she find him, and make her amends.  
><strong>**Lyrics: The Only Exception - Paramore**

**I think that this chapter is the one where you will all stop hating on me. My CCOAC Christmas gift fic will be a side fic to this one, set around this time. I'm going to set about writing that soon!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul<br>**__**That love never lasts  
><strong>__**And we've got to find other ways to make it alone  
><strong>__**And keep a straight face**_

He had never pushed her for anything, and everything he wanted now, he factored Penelope and Kerrine into it, but Christmas shopping had never been more stressful. It was Kerrine's birthday, and in 3 weeks it would be Christmas. It's almost impossible for him to get anything for Penelope, as he kept seeing things for Kerrine. Today he had brought both Kerrine and Reid shopping with him.

"Genius come on, you know Penelope" he prodded Reid, they had been going around in circles for almost two hours,

"Which Star Trek series is her favourite?" Reid asked absently, picking something off one of the shelves then putting it back. The children's aisle didn't seem to hold too much of his interest.

"I have no idea" he scoffed, wondering why Reid always asked those questions when he knew that Derek had no interest in Star Trek.

"Well, when we get together I bring my Deep Space Nine DVDs, and she's always saying that we should watch Voyager. Her favourite Voyager episode is called Drive, her favourite couple get married in it after almost having a warp core breach during an interstellar race." He looked distastefully at the buggy "She says it'll be easier for Kerrine to watch when she's a little older"

"What do you say to that kiddo." he looked down to the buggy and saw Kerrine was sound asleep

"I think she agrees" Reid nodded looking at the buggy again.

"She's asleep"

"And" Reid looked up at him, drinking yet another coffee. Derek trailed off, looking down at the mall directory again.

"How about I get her a necklace?" he look at a couple of pictures of individual necklaces, alongside the name in the directory of Penelope's favourite store.

"She loves that store on the other side of the mall, what's it called, Starz?"

"Have you got everyone's presents yet?"

"Only yours left"

"I'd rather you got something extra for Pen or Ker"

"Where is Garcia today anyway?" Reid asked as they stood up and started walking towards the store

"On a spa date with Beth, JJ and Ashley"

"That'll end well" Reid replied sarcastically, "I'll have to go soon"

"Star Trek marathon?" Derek laughed, hoping that that wasn't the answer or he'd feel very guilty for laughing at his friend, who had the nerve to admit he was a geek.

"Chess tournament. See you Monday Morgan" Reid ran off, leaving Morgan and the pushchair.

"Uncle Spencer isn't getting a Christmas present this year baby baby." he smiled as Kerrine shifted a little in her sleep. He spent hours searching for the perfect necklace, before he found it. A blue topaz stone set in a silver and gold twist. When he got home he was surprised by what he saw. In the three months since he and Garcia had officially become a couple, he had moved in with her, and all but become Kerrine's father. The house was festooned for Christmas, but Penelope was stood with all their friends in the living room. He put Kerrine down in the corner where the kids were playing, and looked between the people who made everything he did worthwhile.

"What's going on?"

"Derek, the last 6 months, since we decided that the time was right to try something more than friendship, I've thought a lot about what would happen. What we would do. Last week I came to the decision, that almost 2 years ago, I made the wrong decision by staying with Kevin. I didn't think I would be what you wanted, but you've shown me how wrong I was. So I gathered our friends here, and decided that this time around, I should take the initiative." she took a deep breath and walked over to him, smiling as she took hold of his hands. "Derek Morgan, will you marry me?" she asked. He could barely contain the shock he felt. He leant down and kissed Penelope with all his might, his heart soaring. Was there any doubt of his answer?

_**I've always lived like this  
><strong>__**Keeping a comfortable distance  
><strong>__**Up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness  
><strong>__**Because none of it was ever worth the risk**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: Third Star On The Right  
><strong>**Summary: When Garcia and Kevin make their relationship official. Things are hard for Morgan, so he escapes as best he can, and as far away as he can. When she realises that she screwed up, can she find him, and make her amends.  
><strong>**Lyrics: The Only Exception - Paramore**

**Aren't you all happy with me now. Considering I'm writing this the day I posted chapter 6, it feels like a long way in only 9 chapters. This chapter is completely dedicated to the WONDERFUL PinkAngel, who was there when I was stuck and just could NOT get this chapter down. Also massive thanks to DS9, for being my show in the background while I was writing.**

**Having to edit for some stupid mistakes I hadn't changed last night! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>I've got a tight grip on reality but I can't<br>**__**Let go of what's in front of me here  
><strong>__**I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up  
><strong>__**But you leave some kind of proof it's not a dream**_

It was the moment that would define her life. Kerrine, Ffion and Cerys were dressed in their beautiful bridesmaids dresses, JJ and Ashley both wearing similar dresses but more tailored for an adult, and Beth looked stunning in her maid of honour dress, showing off her bump for their second child. Though she and JJ had been friends much longer, Penelope had spent almost every day planning with Beth, every evening with Derek, so asking Beth to be her maid of honour was a no-brainer. She thought back to the conversation she and Beth had had a week or so earlier as they were decorating for the bridal shower

"_Penelope. Is this what you want?" Beth wrapped the ribbon around the pillar in the house. The old house was full to the rafters of things for the wedding. Everything was almost ready, but Beth had insisted on throwing at least a bridal shower as she wouldn't allow them to have a bachelorette party, she'd done that once._

"_More than anything in my life Beth" she replied. Knowing that she was doing the right thing._

"_Marriage is a big commitment, and do not even think about using the 'I've been married before' crap. You weren't even married for a full year, and within a couple of months the cracks started showing." She had to agree that Beth was right, her marriage to Kevin wasn't a real marriage._

"_Beth what are you saying?" She asked. Her ire was rising at the questions._

"_I need to know that this isn't just because you want to be with him, and you think marriage will keep him"_

"_He's my soul mate Beth. I thought this over. When he told me he loved me before I married Kevin, I was afraid that he would leave me. So I married Kevin, who I thought was the safe bet"_

"_What's changed now?" Beth asked, looking quietly away._

"_He took Kerrine on as his own, and he's been with me every day since he arrived home"_

"_That is true. I had to be sure" Beth smiled and hugged her "I love you Pen"_

"_I love you too" she smiled and held on to her friend. Looking forward to the day._

She was broken from her reverie by Beth handing her the bouquet. She saw the three girls getting ready to walk down the aisle ahead of her, with Jack and Ffion taking Kerrine down the aisle, while Cerys took Daffyd. Reid walked JJ down the aisle ahead of her, then Derek's friend Eric and Emily went. She looked at Beth as Hotch took her hands.

"Good luck, see you at the alter" Beth whispered, a grin on her face. Rossi, took his place next to her and looked over at her

"Are you ready to marry Morgan, Kitten?" he asked as the wedding march started. She looked back up at him, and her eyes sparkled as she realised that in only minutes, she would be Mrs Derek Morgan.

"Can't wait Dad"

* * *

><p>He had been standing in the church for so long, watching as all their friends and family had come in and took their seats. His mom, sisters, nieces and nephews were on the front row, Hotch had already taken his groomsmen out to escort the girls down the aisle. His thoughts had been wandering back to his conversation with Hotch a few days earlier, in the hungover morning after his bachelor party.<p>

"_Hey, man. This is the right thing, right?" he asked Hotch, both were bleary eyed. He could hear Rossi still snoring on the other side of the living room. None of them had made it up the stairs last night. _

"_You love her?" Hotch asked, looking as hungover as Derek himself felt. _

"_Of course"_

"_You wanna spend your live with her?" Hotch seemed to be poking Derek for the answers, so that he answered his own question. It was a standard profilers habit, and they all had trouble turning it off._

"_Yeah, every second of it"_

"_You never imagined marrying anyone else"_

"_Nope, never in my life"_

"_Then you're doing the right thing"_

"_How did you and Beth know it was right?"_

"_I couldn't imagine life without her. Losing Haley had been hard enough on Jack and I. Beth didn't try to replace Haley, and I didn't try to replace Geraint. We both still talk about them. With Beth, I can be myself, we bicker all the time, that's just who we are together. I could never have done that with Haley. By Christmas, we'll have our second child together, and between the two of us we'll have 5 kids. But Beth is amazing at managing chaos."_

"_Penelope and Kerrine are my life Hotch" He pulled out his wallet and looked at a picture he had of the two of them. His hands sliding over the cool plastic separator that kept his picture safe._

"_Then yes, you're doing the right thing. Cold feet?"_

"_Maybe just a little" he trailed off, before picking up the man thong that was on the floor in front of him "Do you admit the strippers last night were a mistake?"_

"_In hindsight, maybe" Hotch muttered with a moan, putting his hand over his face. _

"_It would have been better, if they weren't men"_

"_Very effeminate men"_

"_They still had penises" He exclaimed, causing Rossi, Eric and Reid to all shift in their sleep. _

"_I think it's peni"_

"_Dude!" he called. Finally getting up off the floor and starting to clean up. _

He was broken from his reverie as the wedding march played. He watched as the kids, bridesmaids and groomsman walked up the aisle, then as Hotch and Beth reached him, he held his breath, just waiting for Penelope to come through the doors, and he would get a first look at his amazing wife.

_**But darling you are the only exception  
><strong>__**You are the only exception  
><strong>__**You are the only exception  
><strong>__**You are the only exception**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: Third Star On The Right  
><strong>**Summary: When Garcia and Kevin make their relationship official. Things are hard for Morgan, so he escapes as best he can, and as far away as he can. When she realises that she screwed up, can she find him, and make her amends.  
><strong>**Lyrics: I'll Be - Edwin McCain**

**This chapter was, for some reason, giving me a lot of trouble to write. I'm not sure why, but everything about it was wrong. I couldn't get the feel. I finally did after a long discussion with PinkAngel. So you can all thank her for this chapter. Without her this would have remained stuck in my brain. **

**Also sorry for the delay in posting. I passed out last night, it wasn't pretty!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The strands in your eyes<br>**__**That colour them wonderful  
><strong>__**Stop me and steal my breath**_

The dinner had been one of the most amazing things she'd ever experienced. The tables were full of people enjoying their wine, the kids were in a far corner eating and playing together. She looked around the room that currently held everyone she loved. She looked down at the new ring that had joined her engagement and eternity rings on her wedding finger. She was looking along the table when Beth stood up next to her, and called everyone to look at the top table again.

"In traditional fashion, Derek and Penelope have asked for us to make our speeches. I'm up first, so I want to pass on the thanks of all the bridesmaids to you all for making today special. Derek and Penelope deserve nothing less" Penelope smiled as Beth turned to look at her. She reached up and took her best friends' hand as she looked down. She squeezed Beth's hand in encouragement as Beth turned back to the room. "When I first moved to the US, I didn't know anyone. Penelope was the first regular in my coffee shop. She came in every day, and we would chat. Before long we were friends, and I knew that she was unhappy with her partner at the time." Beth walked round to stand between them "Whenever she talked about Derek though. Her face lit up, and she became the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. We once went out, not long after Kerrine was born, and during the night I have never seen so many men hit on one woman. We genuinely had someone come over and play the 'have you met…' game." Beth smiled and took her hand again "But she said no, even though by that point she was single, and that was the night she said to me, that the only way she would ever marry again, if she got her soul-mate. Her 'sculpted god of chocolate thunder' I think she called him once. Seeing Penelope so happy is something that all her friends would be proud of." Beth once again turned to her, and for a moment it was just the two best friends "Pen. You have reminded me how to laugh when life is hard, and how to cry when I need the release, you are my sister, my best friend, and the biggest support in my life, and I'm so glad you are happy now. I love you" Beth had tears rolling down her cheeks, Penelope stood up and wrapped her arms around her. The two held onto each other for a few minutes,

"I love you too" Penelope smiled as they separated, both sat down as Hotch stood up to give his speech. He clapped Derek on the shoulder as he did.

"I think my wife put it fantastically when she said we were all happy to see Derek and Penelope happy, I think I have known longer than they have that one day we would be here. I remember the first time I heard their phone calls during a case, most of us purposefully ignored them, hoping one day they would realise they were perfect together. Things didn't exactly go to plan on that front. I supported Derek, when he went to Interpol, and when he came back here. Every time he worried about how good a husband he would be, how good a father, I reminded him of the things he does with Kerrine. If he needs a helping hand in managing chaos. Beth and I will be around." Hotch turned and smiled, "The two of you are an amazing couple, and I think I speak for everyone in this room when I say" he trailed off, and Penelope saw one of his very rare smiles. The smiles that reached his eyes "Finally" he grinned and leant down to hug her. "The only thing left to say, we wish you every happiness in the world, Mr and Mrs Morgan. To the bride and groom" he held his glass aloft, and the room echoed his toast. Penelope looked deeply into Derek's eyes as they both sipped their champagne

"To us" Derek whispered, taking another sip, before he stood up to give his speech.

_**And emerald from mountains  
><strong>__**Thrust towards the sky  
><strong>__**Never revealing their depths**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: Third Star On The Right  
><strong>**Summary: When Garcia and Kevin make their relationship official. Things are hard for Morgan, so he escapes as best he can, and as far away as he can. When she realises that she screwed up, can she find him, and make her amends.  
><strong>**Lyrics: I'll Be - Edwin McCain**

**So, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my lovely Patrick. I miss him every day, and even in the almost 6 months since he left this world, I still think about the things he said that special day. This song is forever going to be about love to me.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rain falls angry on the tin roof<br>**__**As we lie awake in my bed  
><strong>__**And you're my survival  
><strong>__**You're my living proof  
><strong>__**Our love is alive not dead**_

Derek looked down at Penelope as he stood in front of all of their friends and family. Knowing the speech he gave now would follow him for the rest of his life. He looked to the back of the hall, where his eyes fell on Kerrine. So much like her mother. He wanted this for her, for the three of them. He took another quick look at Penelope before he started. He hadn't written anything down, he just spoke from the heart.

"2 years ago, I felt like my world had ended. I was alone, in an apartment in Lyon, I thought I'd lost the girl of my dreams, and so I ran. I will spend the rest of my life making up that mistake." He took hold of Penelope's hand, but he couldn't look at her, not when he was baring his soul for all the world to see.

"The first time I saw Penelope, I knew that she would forever be my girl. But I had a reputation, and a lifestyle I wasn't ready to give up. So I made her into my best friend. Every movie night, karaoke, night at the bar. Every night I wished I had the courage to just man up and tell her that I loved her. But nothing changed until she told me that she was going to marry Kevin. I couldn't let her do that. So I thought that telling her how I felt would change it" he paused and let out a small laugh at himself "in doing that I made a fool of myself, and she still married him." he squeezed her hand, finally taking a chance to look at Penelope, he saw the tears in her eyes, but he continued with his speech. "But when I came back, I was changed, and I was ready to do anything I could for Penelope, and when she agreed that we should take things slowly, my life was changed in an instant. I went from a bachelor to a family man." He smiled as Kerrine finally broke away from the kids, and towards her parents. When she arrived at the top table he scooped her up and held her tight as he finished his speech. "I have two amazing girls now in my life. I have my amazing and beautiful wife, and since today is a day for announcements and new beginnings, I can now officially present miss Kerrine Garcia-Morgan. My daughter" He smiled as everyone clapped and cheered. He smiled as Penelope stood up beside them, tickling Kerrine as she held onto Derek. The room started talking again once Derek had sat down. He looked to Penelope for her reaction to his speech.

"I love you, Derek Morgan" she smiled, leaning over to kiss him, he felt like his life had brightened, knowing that Penelope accepted his entire soul.

"I love you too, Penelope Garcia-Morgan" He smiled and lead her out into the anteroom while they cleared the dance floor, and the band set up on the stage. Not long later everyone walked in to the hall again, and Hotch took the microphone.

"Ladies and gentleman. I present for their first dance, Mister Derek Morgan and Mrs Penelope Garcia-Morgan" they smiled at each other as they walked in to the hall. This song had been debated, but as the two of them took their positions together, he knew everything was perfect. He had Penelope in his arms and for the next couple of hours they would be apart, then they would head off for their honeymoon. He saw Hotch and Beth join them on the dance floor, the pale yellow of Beth's dress the opposite of the dark blue of Penelope's.

As the dance ended, he took another look at her, then started mingling with everyone. It was hours before he saw Penelope again, and then it was time for the traditional tunnel they ran through. He picked up Kerrine as they got to the end of the tunnel, and waved goodbye to their friends. The biggest day of his life over. Now he looked forward to all the firsts they had left.

_**And I've dropped out, burned up  
><strong>__**I've fought my back from the dead  
><strong>__**I've tuned in, turned on,  
><strong>__**Remembered the things that you said**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: Third Star On The Right  
><strong>**Summary: When Garcia and Kevin make their relationship official. Things are hard for Morgan, so he escapes as best he can, and as far away as he can. When she realises that she screwed up, can she find him, and make her amends.  
><strong>**Lyrics: I'll Be - Edwin McCain**

**This chapter is not amazing, I am currently sleep deprived and slightly depressed. I promise next chapter should be so much better, as I have the honeymoon to write. This is really just a little filler chapter. Thanks so much to all of you who have been reading this right through.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>And tell me that we belong together<br>**__**Dress it up with the trappings of love  
><strong>__**I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
><strong>__**Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above**_

"You'll call me when you land" Derek's mother said as she walked alongside them through the airport to check in. Fran had had a harder time wiping the smile off her face than Penelope had.

"Yes mom" Derek grinned, giving his mom a hug and giving Kerrine a little kiss on her plump cheek. She smiled watching the two of them interact.

"Penelope, it's so great to welcome you and Kerrine into our family" Fran turned to her and gave her a one handed hug.

"Thank you so much for looking after her"

"It's my pleasure, I'd like to get to know my new granddaughter"

"Mom mom, go before we start crying at leaving her" Derek told her, seeing the tears welling in Penelope's eyes.

"Enjoy your two weeks" Fran winked and bounced Kerrine for just a second letting her see her mom and dad before they turned away

"We will" Derek laughed as Penelope wiped her first tear away.

"Mamamamamamama" Kerrine babbled as Penelope kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll see you in two weeks baby baby" Penelope smiled, giving her daughter one last kiss. She still had no idea where Derek was whisking her off too. It had been kept a secret by both Derek and Beth, nobody else knew where they were going, and Beth had helped Derek find hotels for the stay.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going yet?" she huffed, following him through the airport.

"What is the one country in the world you wanted to visit?" He asked, barely paying any attention to her as he obviously searched for their flight.

"Well, I've wanted to visit a few, but I've been to most" she thought, there were a million places she wanted to go and visit. How many of them Derek would want to go too as well she wasn't sure.

"It's somewhere you've never been"

"That rules out Spain, Greece and France"

"Your on the right continent at least" he joked as they got in a line, he feet hurt, and the thing she hated most was travelling.

"So we're going to Europe?"

"You'll just have to wait til we're on the plane"

"Derek, please" she stopped as they arrived at a gate with Knock airport written on it, and Penelope wasn't sure what country that was "Knock?" she asked scathingly, thinking he had arranged a giant prank.

"It's in Ireland baby girl. It's the closest to where we're going" he smiled, looking into her eyes, his hands suddenly on her shoulders.

"We're going to Ireland?" she was dumbstruck

"What's the song you sing at me. About an island there"

"Clare island?"

"Beth helped me book a little room there"

"We're going to Clare Island" Derek just smiled as he settled her in the departure lounge. She couldn't believe he was taking her somewhere she had heard was the most romantic place on the planet. She was glad she had allowed Derek to plan.

_**I'll be your crying shoulder  
><strong>__**I'll be a love suicide  
><strong>__**I'll be better when I'm older  
><strong>__**I'll be the greatest fan of your life**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: Third Star On The Right  
><strong>**Summary: When Garcia and Kevin make their relationship official. Things are hard for Morgan, so he escapes as best he can, and as far away as he can. When she realises that she screwed up, can she find him, and make her amends.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Clare Island - The Saw Doctors**

**Clare Island is genuinely the most romantic place on the planet. On the beach there on a clear night, you can feel like you are the only people on the planet. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Will you meet me on Clare Island<br>**__**Summer stars are in the sky  
><strong>__**We'll get the ferry out from Roonagh  
><strong>__**And wave all our cares goodbye**_

Derek had been so happy that he'd made the right choice in where to go for their Honeymoon. He had debated numerous places, before doing what all grooms did before deciding. He asked her best friends. Emily and JJ hadn't been amazingly helpful at first, they had both said Europe, but after that they hadn't known where to go. So who better to ask than an actual European, who also happened to be Pen's maid of honour. His heart had sailed when the place she said had been on his list. Now he was stood out on an Irish island with his amazing wife, only 24 hours after being married. He looked around, and saw the table and chairs that had been set out for them on the strand near their B&B. He had arranged for tonight to be under the stars, something they couldn't do in Quantico.

"It's so peaceful here" Penelope smiled, the sun was just setting, and as the water shimmered with its light, he saw the most beautiful sight he could imagine, seeing his baby girl with that backdrop. He took a picture of it, he had never intended for a clichéd honeymoon. He wanted to show Penelope the beauty of this place, and so they could have two weeks together. He led her over to the table, before settling her down and pouring a glass of wine. They ate fresh food, and sang and danced at the ceili at one end of the village, before walking back to their room. It had been the perfect night, and he saw her beauty explode out of her every night.

Three nights into the honeymoon, they were settled on the darkening beach when Penelope rolled over to him. He had seen that look in her eyes a million times before. Her serious but pensive eyes he thought of them. They were the eyes he saw whenever she needed to say something serious

"Derek, we need to talk" she muttered, moving slightly closer to him. The goose pimples erupting all up her arms,

"You can't divorce me already" He joked, putting a light jacket around her shoulders.

"What?"

"A joke Penelope," he knew that she was still lost in thought when she didn't even smile. He leant down and kissed her shoulders, before whispering directly in her ear "what are you thinking?"

"Well, I know it seems a lot, but." She trailed off, but he let her gather he thoughts. Glad that the forecast rain hadn't yet materialised, "I was thinking, what if we got pregnant right now"

"Right here?"

"Here as in the island, yes. I'd love to have a honeymoon baby. Our baby." he looked at her eager experssion, and saw that this truly was something she wanted, possibly more than she'd ever wanted something before.

"That's a big decision"

"I can understand if you don't but I just thought that"

"Pump your brakes woman. I'd love for us to have our baby, but Kerrine is our baby too"

"No, Kerrine is my baby, who will eventually ask about her real father, and I don't want to lie about that, but you're an amazing father to her now. Better than Kevin could ever have been. I'd love to see you holding a baby, and knowing that together we created that. From our love"

"You want us to have a baby, in nine months"

"Ten months"

"Ten months." He thought for a second, the seconds stretching into minutes as he watched the sun sink below the horizon. "Penelope" he finally said, looking into her intense gaze and gently kissing her. "Let's make a baby" he grinned, and saw her eyes light up. They made love there on the beach, staying under the stars until the morning.

_**We'll go dancing at the ceili  
><strong>__**We'll go kissing on the strand  
><strong>__**Take our clothes of in the moonlight  
><strong>__**Skinny dipping hand in hand**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: Third Star On The Right  
><strong>**Summary: When Garcia and Kevin make their relationship official. Things are hard for Morgan, so he escapes as best he can, and as far away as he can. When she realises that she screwed up, can she find him, and make her amends.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Clare Island - The Saw Doctors**

**Yes, Beth and Hotch's storyline is central to this as well… you'll see why in a couple of chapters.**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews to this. It's not finished yet! So keep reading and reviewing!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>We'll start drinking the twilight<br>**__**Keep it up until the dawm  
><strong>__**In both the bars because there's no guards  
><strong>__**To take our names and send us home**_

They'd been home almost a month, but between all the legalities of changing her and Kerrine's names legally, and Derek settling back into work, they hadn't had time to eat and have fun with Hotch and Beth. When Beth had suggested a couples date they'd jumped at the chance, the kids were all down the far end of the garden, Jack and Ffion in charge of keeping the babies safe. Penelope was enjoying sitting and listening to the kids.

"So, how was the honeymoon?" Beth questioned, looking between Penelope and Derek, while Hotch trying to balance a glass on Beth's bump.

"It was amazing. So romantic" Penelope sighed, Derek kissed her on the top of her head, the two

"You weren't stuck in a hotel room because it was raining the whole time?" Beth joked as Hotch sat down next to her on the other side of the swing.

"They went to Ireland Beth, not Wales"

"Aaron Hotchner I will beat you" Beth snapped, looking at her husband as he smirked at her. Until Hotch had married Beth, Penelope had never seen him as happy and at ease. He even smiled now, but never at work.

"She's pregnant what harm could she really do" Derek asked, passing them all an orange juice

"Just you wait Morgan, just you wait" Hotch grinned, giving Beth a light kiss.

"No it was actually really nice over there" Penelope ignored the boys banter and spoke straight to Beth. Knowing that she wanted to hear about the holiday.

"I haven't been to Clare Island since I was a kid"

"I'd have thought you went a lot"

"Nah, if we wanted to holiday we'd go to England" she laughed and Hotch once again looked at her with the teasing glint in his eye

"I suppose it's the same, going to a country where you don't speak the language"

"Just leave, Aaron" Beth glared at him, so Hotch stood and walked down to where the kids were, immediately getting jumped on by Ffion and Jack, who were getting so big, at almost 10, they were doing fantastic at school.

"You two seem to be fighting a lot" Penelope observed, hoping that there were no problems

"Nah, this is usual. I want to know all the gory details" Beth shrugged, and Derek suddenly stood up after a yelp came from where the kids were playing.

"Oh I think that's Kerrine demanding daddy goes and helps uncle Aaron" Penelope smiled after the two men as they played with the kids. She started describing every detail of their honeymoon. She described all the romance of their first week. Long lazy days on the beach and day trips into Mayo, Galway and even once up to Sligo. She had loved those trips. The second week had been more spent in the hotel, and that various pubs and the ceili dances.

"It sounds amazing, any other gossip?" Beth grinned as Penelope finished, the smile on Beth's face made her feel even better about the decision they'd made, and she knew it was time to tell her best friend.

"We decided to start trying for a baby" she clapped as Beth's jaw dropped.

"Really? Wow" It took her friend a minute to gather her thoughts enough to speak. It was a lot for Penelope, to decide that having another child would be good. That she had accepted that Derek wasn't going to do what Kevin had done.

"Yeah, why?" she asked, seeing Beth's dumbfounded expression.

"I'm just thinking, adding yet another to this lot, we're going to have to stay living near each other" Beth laughed, and Penelope realised why when she looked to the gaggle of kids running around at the bottom of the garden,

"You're gonna have five kids in a few months" she gasped as Beth looked

"I have some news for you too. I know what we're having, Aaron doesn't want to know, but I did"

"Come on, come on!" Penelope asked, reaching out and placing her hand on Bethan's swelling stomach. Feeling the little one inside having a good stretch.

"We're having a baby girl, so I know her name." Beth paused and looked at her. "Seren Penelope Eira Hotchner"

"Penelope?" Pen asked, looking at her best friend as she felt a smile grow on her face.

"She's being named for her aunty Pen" Beth placed her hands over Penelope's, and she could feel baby Seren dancing inside as they watched the kids play

"I'm honoured" she whispered, excited for the time she'd be able to have this discussion with Beth.

_**Getting weary of the city  
><strong>__**Seems so many things have change  
><strong>__**Lets head off for Nora Dalys' home  
><strong>__**Where she walked it never rained**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: Third Star On The Right  
><strong>**Summary: When Garcia and Kevin make their relationship official. Things are hard for Morgan, so he escapes as best he can, and as far away as he can. When she realises that she screwed up, can she find him, and make her amends.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Clare Island - The Saw Doctors**

**I wanna just remind my readers (though I'm sure you all remember) that the Beth in my story is in no way related to the Beth who arrived on the show. I have been writing with my OC Bethan Callahan for well over a year! Thanks for stealing my name and look CM! PinkAngel thought a bit of trivia around Beth's kids' names would interest you all. Which is why Hotch explains.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>If there's wild and tall white horses<br>**__**And the swell roles in the bay  
><strong>__**I won't care if the boat can't sail  
><strong>__**We'll get home some other day**_

Derek had left the girls to chat. Before he'd left he hadn't got on with her. Mostly because she knew exactly what was going on. She was loud, happy and basically the complete opposite of the man she'd married, and for a long time that had worried him. Now he knew they were perfect together. Much like he and Penelope. As he got closer the kids spotted him, and piled on him.

"Kids, come on, I need to talk to Hotch" he called as Cerys jumped on his back and Daffyd tackled his leg. He grinned as Kerrine shouted for him and then babbled away at Ffion who was carrying her.

"OK. Treehouse?" Jack said, looking around the kids and picking up his little brother.

"Yeah come on" Cerys shouted, already halfway up the ladder into their treehouse, which was actually just a reinforced door and a waterproof sheet. They had installed some extra wood around the sides to help keep kids from falling out.

"Fox watch the babies" Hotch shouted to Ffion, he smiled at Derek's dumbfounded expression

"Yes dad!" Ffion shouted back to them. Derek looked at Hotch and knew what was coming

"Her name means Foxglove. All the kids names have meanings. Cerys is love, Daffyd is friend. Baby Seren means river. Beth found on the internet that Jack means gracious god"

"Oh right. I can't imagine picking baby names" he felt less confused, but he could see Hotch's face, and that something was bugging the older profiler. They watched as the kids shouted at each other, He kept looking back, seeing the girls deep in conversation

"Penelope had the baby talk didn't she?" Hotch declared, looking at him then back to the women.

"How can you tell?" Derek wanted to know how Hotch knew something that he wasn't sure how to put into words himself.

"No beer" Hotch replied stoically, Derek broke into laughter at the joke, making it hard to think of this as a serious chapter.

"Dammit"

"When does she want to start?" Hotch asked, moving closer to the foot of the tree so he could see into the treehouse where Kerrine and Daffyd were clearly giggling away.

"We kind of already have" he answered honestly, standing back so he could see Ffion and Jack's heads.

"Don't have more than one. Chaos is not as fun as you'd think" Hotch replied gravely, gesturing to the treehouse above his head.

"But you two manage it so well" he called back a few minute later, after making sure he could see into the treehouse, if the babies weren't up there it wouldn't be such a problem.

"That's all Beth. She's amazing. Derek, you have to be careful."

"Dad, if I find a squirrel can I keep it as a pet" Jack's voice came from above, clearly not asking a rhetorical question, Derek wondered if he'd have to go and liberate a squirrel from the kids grasp

"No Jack" Hotch shouted, not even looking above him

"But…"

"I said no"

"Do you get this all the time?" Derek asked, being scared by how Hotch dealt with all the kids at once

"You have it all to look forward to. Ffion is three weeks older than Jack, but I think she might be a sociopath already. She tells me all the time that people are stupid"

"It's that private school you send them all too" Derek joked, seeing Hotch so at ease made it easier to see him as his friend, rather than his colleague and former boss.

"It's the only school Beth agreed to as it teaches the British Curriculum"

"Kerrine won't be going there." Derek laughed as the kids started coming out to go inside for something to eat. They were all getting hungry.

_**Will you meet me on Clare Island  
><strong>__**Summer stars are in the sky  
><strong>__**We'll get the ferry out from Roonagh  
><strong>__**And wave all our cares goodbye**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: Third Star On The Right  
><strong>**Summary: When Garcia and Kevin make their relationship official. Things are hard for Morgan, so he escapes as best he can, and as far away as he can. When she realises that she screwed up, can she find him, and make her amends.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Don't Stop Believing' - Journey**

**OK. This chapter is a little glimpse into my real life, yeah it's messed up, but I still make it work. A sweep is a non-invasive procedure to try to bring on labour when a woman is overdue. My friend had two of them! Anyway, since it's been a few chapters since I reminded you, the Beth in this story is NOT the Beth from the show, but my OC.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just a small town girl<br>**__**Livin' in a lonely world  
><strong>__**She took a midnight train going anywhere**_

"You should have told Derek first" Beth whispered as she stood beside Penelope in the exam room. She had taken the day off to get the test, but she'd told Derek that Beth was having a sweep today, so that he wouldn't be suspicious about why she'd taken the day off, and she wasn't technically lying, Beth would be having her sweep, later in the afternoon

"I don't want to get his hopes up if I'm not" She explained, already seeing Beth's expression of confusion turning into begrudging understanding. She knew that Hotch and Beth had made numerous decisions but they were always each others' first port of call. She couldn't stand to see the look of disappointment on Derek's face if she wasn't.

"Still, why couldn't you do this alone?"

"Would you have done this alone?" Penelope countered, looking up at Beth as she shook her head with a grin.

"Point taken" she chuckled, before looking down with a groan, pressing on her swollen stomach. Penelope watched her friend, dreading the last few weeks of pregnancy, though she knew that Beth would forget all about the bother of pregnancy.

"Swear you won't tell anyone until I've spoken to Derek"

"Pinky swear!" Beth yelped with a grin. "If you are, want me and Aaron to have Kerrine for the night" Penelope watched her flex her legs again, obviously trying to keep the weight from settling,

"Why?"

"Oh come on, she's almost two, you do not want her crampin' your style on your big night"

"You do have a point" Penelope laughed, still not entirely sure how she'd tell Derek if she was, but she was also sure that Beth would have some suggestions that way too.

"Why is there no other chairs in this damn office, I feel like Seren is purposefully sitting on my bladder" Beth grumbled a few minutes later, pacing between the wall and the bed.

"Here, sit, you need it way more than me" Garcia slid off the bench and helped Beth sit down,

"Thanks P"

"When were you due again?" Penelope tried to think back, she knew that Beth was past her due date, but she wasn't sure how far past now

"Last Tuesday" Beth groaned, patting the bump and smiling.

"Lazy baby" Penelope grinned, every minute she spent with Beth made her want another baby more than anything.

"Cerys and Ffion were the same. Daffyd arrived right on time. Must be something about girls in our family" Beth burst out laughing suddenly, causing Penelope to giggle, thinking about how Beth's girls might think of that.

"Never tell them that until they are already pregnant"

"If you are, what do you want, boy or girl?" Beth asked innocently, picking at her fingernail.

"I don't really mind. I know Derek would love a baby girl of his own though" they both looked up at the door as a stern but friendly looking doctor walked through.

"Mrs Morgan, I'm Doctor Monteiro. I believe you think you might be pregnant? Because you are definitely pregnant" The doctor said, looking directly at Beth, who scowled and reached for Penelope to help her off the bench

"Ha ha de bloody ha, of course I am, but I'm not Mrs Garcia." Beth finally pulled a small stool towards her and took a seat.

"When was your last cycle?" Monteiro looked back to Garcia, even though they could both hear Beth grumbling under her breath.

"About 2 months ago" Penelope suddenly felt nervous, she was playing with the button on her cardigan,

"We'll get you a test now, then if you are we'll take a quick look, see how far along you are" the doctor smiled, and left the nurses to help her.

_**Just a city boy  
><strong>__**Born and raised in south Detroit  
><strong>__**He took a midnight train going anywhere**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: Third Star On The Right  
><strong>**Summary: When Garcia and Kevin make their relationship official. Things are hard for Morgan, so he escapes as best he can, and as far away as he can. When she realises that she screwed up, can she find him, and make her amends.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Don't Stop Believing' - Journey**

**This chapter is for all those people who know, that the best laid plans STILL go wrong.**

**This is being posted on the 6-month anniversary of my P's death. Miss you handsome, I love you.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A singer in a smokey room<br>**__**I smell the wine and cheap perfume  
><strong>__**For a smile they can share the night  
><strong>__**It goes on and on and on and on**_

"Dinner is served" Penelope put on her most alluring look as she set Derek's favourite meal in front of him. After she'd gotten her confirmation, she knew she needed a big gesture to tell him.

"What's the occasion baby girl?" he asked with a chuckle, holding his glass of blackcurrent juice, that he thought was wine, and swilling it around.

"I just wanted to treat my amazing husband" she smiled, sitting down opposite him, smiling as he started cutting into his steak.

"Why does that make me nervous" He stopped, looking up at her with a nervous smile, causing her to laugh. It was a sweet look for him to pull, and it tugged at her heartstrings

"I have no idea how that makes you nervous" she giggled harder as he started to look sheepish

"Because I'm… Lets just eat, where's Ker?"

"Over at Hotch's" she took a bite of her steak, and was glad to know that it had come out fantastically for Derek.

"Adding an extra kid onto that lot. That's just cruel baby" He made a tutting noise to go alongside his first bite of steak "This is fantastic"

"They offered, they knew I was planning" She suddenly heard a phone going, and she recognised the ringtone as being the prearranged signal for Beth's labour.

"By that you mean Beth knew what you were planning. She's days away from giving birth" he continued, not seeing that she was looking around

"Maybe sooner" she trailed off, getting up and grabbing her purse, searching for her phone

"What"

"Hear that?" She called over her shoulder, pulling the cell from the depths of her purse and silencing it, "That's my emergency baby phone" she finished,

"What?" she motioned for him to be silent as she answered

"Hello, we'll be right over, Derek can bring the kids, they'll all probably sleep anyway. I'll bring blankets and Kerrine's buggy. See you in five Hotch." She grabbed her jacket and turned back to him, kissing him lightly on the cheek "Sorry baby, dinner's cancelled"

"Oh, but… Steak" he sighed with a sad face as she was grabbing things from all around,

"No time, can you grab some of the blankets?" she asked,

"I thought tonight was special" he pouted, and she chuckled

"It still might be," she stopped and kissed him again "lets just take care of Beth now OK" she ran out of the door, and as soon as it was open she could hear Beth's groans and shouting.

"Aaron Hotchner I am going to murder you" She yelled, and it was unsurprising for Penelope to see her motioning madly at her husband.

"She doesn't mean it" he looked at the neighbours who were looking out of doors and windows "We're having a baby""Oh yes, yes I do." Beth looked up and caught sight of Penelope and Derek "Penelope I swear if he comes anywhere near that birthing room I will strangle him with my thighs"

"Hotch what did you do?" Penelope asked, taking over helping Beth to the car,

"I didn't do anything!"

"Man, let Pen take her to the hospital, we'll watch the kids here" Derek shouted, realising that Beth probably wasn't joking about murdering him.

"But my" Hotch trailed off and looked at his wife again for a second "actually you're right, and I saw Jack and Daffyd's births"

"I'll call if she calms down" Penelope climbed in the car, and a long night was beginning, and not the night she had planned.

* * *

><p>Eleven hours later and Penelope walked into the waiting room carrying baby Seren Penelope Hotchner to see Derek's face, after dropping the older kids at school, the two men had arrived just in time for Hotch to see his daughter enter the world, and he was allowing Penelope to introduce Seren so he could spend a few minutes alone with Beth.<p>

"She is gorgeous, definitely takes after Beth" Derek said, standing next to her for a better look,

"Well, get ready, daddy" she smiled and looked up at him "in about seven months, we're gonna have one of these"

"My baby!" Daffyd shouted from across the room, the 2 year old came tearing across to them, Kerrine hot on his heels. Derek bent down and picked the two up, holding them so they could see. "My baby" Daffyd said, gently holding the babies hand

"Wait, we're going to have" Derek suddenly said as he looked between Penelope and the baby nestled in her arms "You're pregnant" he grinned as they started heading back to Beth's room.

"I went to the doctor yesterday, I'm about 9 weeks along" Penelope replied, feeling her smile widen at Derek's excitement.

"Is that what the meal last night was for?" he asked, his smile falling just a little, but it seemed like he couldn't wipe the smile off his face. Like the joy was overflowing.

"I was hoping to make this big gesture to tell you, but then Beth went into labour"

"I couldn't get out of Hotch what he did to anger Beth so much?" Derek laughed, and Penelope thought back to the various things Beth had shouted about her husband in the 9 hours of labour he'd missed.

"Apparently he suggested that they should try the traditional way of getting labour started. Her anger brought it on though"

"That's lucky" Derek laughed, and walking into Beth's room, they both knew that in a few months, they'd be there together again.

_**Working hard to get my fill  
><strong>__**Everybody wants a thrill  
><strong>__**Paying anything to roll the dice  
><strong>__**Just one more time**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Title: Third Star On The Right  
><strong>**Summary: When Garcia and Kevin make their relationship official. Things are hard for Morgan, so he escapes as best he can, and as far away as he can. When she realises that she screwed up, can she find him, and make her amends.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Don't Stop Believing' - Journey**

**Hey folks, right this chapter is set 7 months after the last chapter, purely because I have so much left in this story to write, but I need to start jumping some of the boring and every day things. There is still some stuff coming. This chapter is basically me, my BFF and her husband (she was obviously the one in labour) but I was far more insulting to the husband than Beth is to Derek.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Some will win some will lose<br>**__**Some are born to sing the blues  
><strong>__**Oh the movie never ends  
><strong>__**It goes on and on and on and on**_

Derek ran into the delivery room where Penelope was sat on the floor next to birthing ball. It had been her decision to have gravity help with the birth as much as it could. He had been on a raid when Beth had called him. He still didn't quite believe his first biological child would be arriving in a matter of hours. "Beth called me, is it really time?" He asked before he heard her groan

"Ohh it's time"

"Our baby is coming?" he almost bounced before he saw Beth knelt on one side of her with a straw and a flannel.

"I still can't believe you didn't find out the sex" she muttered, shoving the flannel into Derek's hand and giving him a sarcastic smile "Well done on being late Derek"

"Hey, some of us have to work" he shot back with a grin. He knew Beth was teasing him on purpose because she almost always got a rise out of him.

"All the kids decided we were having a girl so I'm going with their wisdom" Penelope smiled wanly looking up at them, it hurt Derek to see her in pain, even if he was excited to meet his son or daughter.

"Who has Ker tonight?" Penelope asked him, and he didn't have a clue, he looked panicked to Beth, who smiled, handing him a photo

"She's with her Uncle Spencer until the baby arrives" he laughed, holding the photo so she could see Reid's face, completely fascinated by something a two year old was doing.

"I can't believe our baby is gonna be here" Penelope whispered, then let out another groan, Derek smiled as doctor Monteiro walked into the room, gently touching Penelope's back to let her know she'd come in.

"Felicity" Beth almost shouted, shooting a daring look towards Derek. There was no chance in hell he'd ever call his daughter Felicity. He glared at her as Penelope took another puff on the gas machine that was in front of her.

"Not a chance Beth, we're naming her after Penelope's mom or dad" he told her, and she winked lightly, taking Penelope's hand as she groaned again. Derek followed her lead, taking Penelope's other hand. Completely at a loss as to what to do in this situation.

"Penelope, I'm just taking a look, but I think you're almost ready to go" Doctor Monteiro told them, and looked into the middle distance between Derek and Beth before nodding.

"Derek put my CD in"

"Already done baby girl, hit it Beth" he grinned over as Beth hit play on a CD of all of Penelope's favourite songs.

"Right, Penelope, with the next big contraction I want you to push as hard as you can" the Doc said, and as the contraction started Derek felt like she was purposefully squeezing his hand off. He hissed with the pain, as Penelope screamed.

"Oh god!" She repeated over and over until the contraction ended

"Penelope you're breaking my hand" he whispered to her. Hoping that Beth wouldn't hear, he knew from the swack across the arm that he had been unsuccessful

"Derek, shut up or I'll break more than your hand" Beth hissed as Penelope's next contraction started. Two hours later they could tell they were getting nearer, and Penelope was exhausted. Derek wished he could take her place and save her from all the pain she was going through right now. He knew that the baby would be worth it.

"Right breathe Penelope, you're doing fantastically" The doctor called as Penelope let out the loudest scream yet. Derek's ears hurt, but he just gripped tighter, Beth leaning back to see how far Penelope had left to go before they met their baby.

"One more baby, one more" he chanted until her grip tightened painfully again and her head snapped up to his.

"Dammit Derek if you say that again I'll have to hurt you"

"Shutting up" he laughed, using his free hand to mime a zipper. Penelope gave a sarcastic grin before their attention was called again by the doctor.

"It's nearly here Penelope, Your baby's head is out, one more and you'll have a baby to hold"

"Ohh I'm never doing this again" she groaned, and Beth looked forward with a laugh, knowing that all this would be forgotten in a few minutes.

"I said that 3 times, you will" She laughed as Penelope screamed one last time, then sagged, and Derek looked down to see the doctor lifting their newly screaming baby up so he could see, he helped Penelope sit down as they both gazed in awe at the tiny thing the doctor held. Beth took her and handed her to Derek

"Here is your daughter" she smiled, and Derek felt so proud that she was there, and his heart was exploding with joy. Their family was finally complete.

_**Don't stop believing  
><strong>__**Hold on to that feeling  
><strong>__**Steetlights, people**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Title: Third Star On The Right  
><strong>**Summary: When Garcia and Kevin make their relationship official. Things are hard for Morgan, so he escapes as best he can, and as far away as he can. When she realises that she screwed up, can she find him, and make her amends.  
><strong>**Lyrics: The Story So Far - New Found Glory**

**Hey everyone. I'm ending this chapter of the story after the next chapter (coming the 22nd) but the second chapter of it will be posted after Christmas called "And Straight On Til Morning"**

**In the meantime, I'll be finishing "Remember Your Name" and starting a new Beth/Hotch titled "The First Step", The new stories won't be posted until at least the 27th though.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I can't remember the time or place<br>**__**Or what you were wearing  
><strong>__**It's unclear about how we met  
><strong>__**All I know is it was the best conversation that I've ever had**_

Derek picked Laura out of the tiny cot she'd been laid in after Penelope had finished feeding. He'd watched as his beautiful wife had slid into a deep sleep, and he knew that he needed to keep Laura close in this quiet room, so she wouldn't wake her mother up. He had so much he wanted to tell her, to help her grow up well. She was only 2 hours old, and as she flexed her little legs in his arms he felt his heart swell. Looking down on the little girl who he was responsible for. From now until death. Adopting Kerrine hadn't seemed as final as holding Laura like this felt. This little girl was his DNA. His flesh and blood. He knew in that instant that he would do anything to keep this little girl safe.

"Hey baby, I need to start learning some of Beth's crazy names for you girls. You can't all be baby girl, and really, that name is reserved for your mom" he whispered, seeing his daughter blink in the dim light coming through the window. "She's been my baby girl since the first day I met her, and that was a long time ago. Over a decade." He thought back, he could remember the conversation he and Penelope had had the first time they met. But he couldn't think of any of the other details. "You know, I hope you turn out just like her. She's the strongest, most amazing woman I've ever known." He rocked Laura slowly, feeling her settle against his chest. He just kept talking in a low voice, telling her the details of his and Penelope's life together, until he left for Europe.

"L, I made a really stupid choice. I thought your mom wanted someone else. So I ran away, and I lived in France for a year. I still can't speak French." He kissed his baby on the forehead, "When your uncle Aaron said he was getting me a job, and that your mom had left the loser she had married then. I came straight home, and worked on making things better with your mom, and your big sister. I'd overlooked what I wanted for too long at that point" He smiled, thinking about how excited Kerrine would be to meet her baby sister. "She's gonna love you so much. She's called you her baby ever since she could feel you kicking. You were never anything else. You'll meet her tomorrow." He looked back to Penelope, checking she was still asleep. "I'm still amazed your mommy took me back. Let alone that she'd trust me enough to bring you into this world." He walked over to the window looking out of the hospital. "It's a hard world, but I'm gonna make sure you're always safe. You, your mom and your sister. You girls are what I live for. My baby girls" He held Laura at such an angle as the outside world could see what he would protect with his life. He walked over and took the seat next to Penelope, putting Laura back in the cot. He drifted off to sleep in the chair, knowing his family were safe with him.

_**To this day I've never found someone  
><strong>__**With eyes as wide as yours  
><strong>__**I've been searching up and down this coast  
><strong>__**Overlooking what I need the most**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Title: Third Star On The Right  
><strong>**Summary: When Garcia and Kevin make their relationship official. Things are hard for Morgan, so he escapes as best he can, and as far away as he can. When she realises that she screwed up, can she find him, and make her amends.  
><strong>**Lyrics: The Story So Far - New Found Glory**

**This is the final chapter of this part of the story. In the New Year I'll be posting the second part, called "And Straight On Til Morning". Please join me for that!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>And everything else was irrelevant<br>**__**To the story so far  
><strong>__**A coincidence that you look like her from afar  
><strong>__**Is it true that you like to sleep alone  
><strong>__**Or is it what you just tell everyone**_

Penelope was ready to go home, although she knew that she needed to stay in the hospital another night, Laura was asleep next to her. She could barely tear her eyes away from the tiny bundle, she had a small amount of hair that she kept stroking, listening for when her visitors would arrive. She was considering getting out of the bed when she finally heard the unmistakeable approach of her very loud two year old.

"My baby!" Kerrine was clearly shouting, she wondered how Derek was coping with her, the rarely had her alone. She was definitely in the grip of terrible twos. Including the tantrums.

"You ready to meet her Kerker?" She heard Derek ask, smiling as they came into view in the window next to her bed. They weren't even in the door when Derek stopped, probably trying to wash Kerrine's hands. Something she currently didn't like doing.

"Daddy baby?" Ker asked in her childish way. Trying to find out where the baby came from.

"Yeah, and mommy's baby"

"No. My baby" She shouted, and she saw Derek picked her up and head closer to the door.

"Laura"

"Lola" Kerrine smiled and clapped her chubby little hands.

"That's right" Derek praised, then Kerrine started squirming in his arms as the got into the room. He held onto her until he'd gotten next to Penelope's bed.

"Mama!" Kerrine shouted as Derek set her at the bottom of the bed. Penelope held her arms out and Kerrine climbed up the bed slowly.

"Hey baby girl. Come give momma a love" she coaxed, and soon enough Kerrine was settled in her mothers lap. She saw Kerrine turning to look into the cot next to her,

"My baby?" She asked, shrinking back against Penelope as Derek picked Laura up and put her in Kerrine's arms, supported by Penelope.

"This is your baby. Laura" She whispered as Kerrine lightly laid her hand on Laura's stomach

"Lola. I Ker" Kerrine cooed to her baby sister, smiling with the intensity only a child could properly muster.

"Yes you are" Derek laughed, standing up and moving to end of the bed, getting his phone out and taking a few photos of his little family

"My baby!" Kerrine suddenly said again, looking up at her mom.

"Our baby" she corrected, laughing at the one track mind of her daughter, she could already see the subtly chin wobble that would signal a tantrum if Penelope didn't give in to her.

"No mama. Mine" she pointed and hugged Laura a little closer, Penelope's heart almost exploded at the sight of the two of them holding each other closer, Laura gripping her sisters arm.

"OK. Your baby." she smiled as Kerrine clapped her hands around the baby, causing Laura to shift ever so slightly and start to whimper ever so slightly.

"Daddy. No cama" Kerrine shouted, waking Laura up and causing Penelope to look up at Derek

"Only we would be completely dictated too by our two year old" he shrugged, causing her to laugh

"It's only going to get worse with Laura too"

"Lola cry"

"Ker, go to daddy" Penelope muttered, taking Laura's weight more than she had been doing, but hse felt Ker struggle away from Derek's hands as he came closer,

"No. Ker want mama"

"Derek, grab Laura. Come here Ker" she held Laura out to Derek, then wrapped her arms around Kerrine, who started to fall asleep on her shoulder, when both their baby girls were asleep, they took a few minutes to exchange a look

"Jealousy" Derek surmised, thinking back on Kerrine's reaction to the baby crying,

"She'll get over it" Penelope laughed, and was happy to be surrounded by here family.

_**And when the world turns over  
><strong>__**I'll keep my ears to the wall  
><strong>__**And when the world turns over  
><strong>__**I'll keep my feet straight on the ground**_


End file.
